A private network system generally includes a number of network devices, such as switches and routers, connected so as to allow communication among the devices and end station devices such as desktop machines, servers, hosts, printers, fax machines, and others. To receive communications initiating external to the private network, the devices may be individually configured such that a firewall or other access point includes pinholes through which externally generated traffic is allowed to pass. Current communication platforms (such as session initiation protocol (SIP), for example) do not allow such configurations to be automatically or systematically shared between network users. This deficiency presents an obstacle for any employee, employer, individual, or endpoint that seeks to execute successful, productive, and secure communication sessions.